Right Here
by AstonSilver
Summary: "I will always be the one who took your place." Merlin was never one to listen to orders. Even when said orders were from destiny itself.


It wasn't often that Merlin cried, especially around others. In fact, he hated the very idea of it. He knew it was supposed to be good for the soul, but it didn't make him hate it any less. Because he'd come to see it as a weakness. Especially when it was a Knight who played witness to it. While they were friends, Merlin knew that crying in front of them was one of the worst things he could do. Not because they'd think less of him, but because he couldn't confide in them his reasons.

But this time, he found he didn't care. After months of suspicion and worry, it had happened. Mordred had let Morgana manipulate him into betraying those he'd become friends with.

And just before he could deal the final blow to Arthur, Merlin allowed himself to just stop thinking of destiny and pulled the King out of the way, just in time for the sword to hit him, piercing his side.

The second it happened, Merlin his his knees, pushing his closest friend to safety. The entire battle stopped in that moment. Merlin looked up with tear-filled eyes to see one of the most shocking displays of the Druid's magic he'd ever seen.

" _I'm sorry, Emrys,"_ Mordred's voice in his head was sad, quiet, but honest.

Merlin tilted his head in acceptance, watching wish shock as Mordred turned on Morgana.

He could honestly say he hadn't expected it.

But before he could see the outcome, the pain overwhelmed him and he fell into darkness.

"Merlin, wake up. You aren't allowed to die!"

Arthur's voice was the first thing the warlock was aware of. Following was the sharp pain in his side that spurred tears to his eyes. And without a second's thought, he allowed them to fall. No one said anything about it.

"Arthur?" he asked, voice wavering weakly.

Arthur sighed. "He's awake." he commented to someone behind him.

Then the familiar warmth of Mordred's magic washed over him, chasing the pain back.

" _Mordred?"_ The Druid smiled weakly at the sound of the warlock's voice echoing in his mind.

"Hello, Emrys." Mordred responded calmly.

Thankfully, no one questioned it, instead allowing it to go past.

After a moment, Arthur turned to check on his Knights, but kept an eye on his servant.

Mordred knelt beside Merlin, frowning at the wound he'd caused. "Why'd you do it?"

"He's my friend. I couldn't lose him, destinies be damned," Merlin answered, voice still too weak to carry far.

The Druid nodded silently as he focused his attention on the injury.

"What are you doing?"

Mordred glanced towards his face before he smiled, a true smile instead of the fake ones that he was used to giving, and spoke. "Returning the kindness you gave me as a child when I was injured."

Merlin didn't respond.

On the way back to Camelot, there was a heavy silence.

In the aftermath, several of Arthur's Knights had been injured. Couple that with the fact that Merlin was hurt and not well enough off to constantly chatter as normal, and they were left in a stony silence.

As they rode into the Kingdom, the silence slowly broke as Knights dismounted and headed off to their families.

Arthur smiled as he watched this, greeting Guinevere with a kiss before turning his attention to his servant.

Mordred moved to assist getting the warlock to Gaius' chambers.

"What happened to him?" Guinevere asked, easily keeping pace with them.

Arthur tilted his head for a moment before he spoke. "He took my place. Again,"

Mordred didn't ask about the 'again' part. He was well aware that Arthur barely acknowledged everything Merlin had done for him.

As they managed to get the servant into the chambers and let the job be taken over, Mordred met dark blue eyes and nodded.

He knew as well as anyone that things were going to change in ways, but there were some things that never would.

 **So...hi guys. Sorry for the lack of anything before.**

 **I started on this today while I was away from home.**

 **I hope it wasn't too...all over the place.**

 **-Sky**


End file.
